Shuffle Fun
by imagine131
Summary: I'm following rules discovered by my friend KristyntheKid, where you write a one-shot based on the song that comes up on shuffle, but you only have til the end of the song to finish. Here are some of mine. Make sure you check out KTK's!


**This follows KristyntheKid's rules. iPod goes on shuffle, pick a pairing, and write a one-shot. Catch: you only have 'til the end of the song to finish. Go team! Break!**

* * *

**Pairing: Cristina Yang/ Preston Burke**

**Song: Wake Up**

**By: Alanis Morissette**

Cristina stalked down the hall of Seattle Grace hospital, determined to avoid everyone. Meredith called to her as swept passed, but Cristina paid no attention. Not until she was alone in the elevator did she let her façade drop. Cristina was pissed.

She was mad at herself and at Burke and at the guy who shot Burke and at Denny and Izzie for making Burke go get the damn heart, causing him to be outside when the bullets rained down. But mostly she was just upset.

Everything she'd done for him and he abandons her. Cristina tried act as though she wasn't bothered by Preston's decision to leave, but first she had to convince herself that that was the case. Preston wasn't coming back, no matter what help she had provided him, so she decided to just get over it. Get over it and wake up from her nightmare.

* * *

**Pairing: Mark Sloan/ Lexie Grey**

**Song: Happiness is a Warm Gun**

**By: The Beatles**

Mark sat at the bar, trying not to look over his shoulder at the beautiful intern behind him. He failed. Eventually he gave up trying to avoid her and he turned halfway to watch her out of the corner of his eye.

Lexie Grey sat with her intern friends at a table. They were sharing stories about events that had happened at the hospital that day. She looked so happy. And hot. Mark wanted to slap himself for looking at her that way. Hadn't he been told to stay away from her? He couldn't help it, though.

Ever since the "teach me" incident, Mark had had a burning desire to be with her. It was more than just sex. He was falling for her and he needed her.

* * *

**Pairing: Izzie Stevens/ Alex Karev**

**Song: Unwell**

**By: Matchbox Twenty**

"Something's wrong with Izzie," Meredith stated to Alex as the leaned against the Nurse's station, collecting charts. Alex didn't look up from the chart he was studying. "Alex!" Meredith snapped.

"Fine, I'll go talk to her," Alex said grudgingly. He was too busy for this and Izzie was fine. She'd have told him if something was wrong.

Izzie was lying in the on-call room, staring at the ceiling. She seemed to have been talking, but stopped the moment Alex opened the door, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Were you talking to yourself?" he asked.

"No…I'm fine. You probably think I'm crazy, which is a fair assumption, but I'm fine, really, really fine. I'm still me, I'm not crazy," she said hastily. He raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't say you were…"he mumbled as he walked out of the room, confused.

"I'm not crazy," Izzie whispered to herself when she was once again alone…with Denny.

**Okay, cheated there!**

* * *

**Pairing: Izzie Stevens/ Denny Duquette**

**Song: Iris**

**By: Goo Goo Dolls**

The first time he showed up, Izzie thought she was crazy. She just wanted him to leave. But Denny didn't leave, and for a while, Izzie was very thankful for that.

She had missed him so much when he died, and now he was back and in her arms again. Though she felt guilty for cheating on Alex, Izzie had slept with Denny. It felt so good, being with him again. She was afraid he would disappear when she blinked, but he didn't. He stood by her and loved her.

Then he left again. She sent him away. What the hell was the matter with her? She didn't bother trying to fight the tears that came, but she tried to make sure no one else saw. No one would understand if she said she was crying because Denny had left. To them, Denny had been dead for a while now, and Izzie was supposed to be over it. But when he came back, Izzie realized that she wasn't over him. She loved him still.

* * *

**Pairing: Meredith Grey/ George O'Malley**

**Song: Working Class Hero**

**By: John Lennon**

George O'Malley was always looked down upon. At home, his brothers had teased him mercilessly, and at the hospital the others picked on him, even though George was a great surgeon. Despite all this negativity, George was the sweetest of people. Now he was gone.

Meredith could hardly believe it when John Doe from the bus incident had turned out to be George. It seemed like exactly the sort of thing George would have done though: push a girl out of the way of an on-coming bus, getting hit yourself, while on your way to serve in the army.

And to make it worse, while they were operating on John Doe and making fun of George, he was trying to tell them who he was all along. He'd been once again ignored. Meredith found it hard to believe George had gone crazy from all he was put through.

George was truly a hero, and they'd never treated him right.

**Cheated again!**

* * *

**Pairing: Cristina Yang/ Owen Hunt**

**Song: Better than Me**

**By: Hinder**

Owen Hunt lay on the bed in the on-call room, staring up at the ceiling. He felt horrible in the pit of his stomach, thinking about his incident with Cristina. She didn't deserve him, not after what he'd done to her.

Yet, he couldn't stop himself from missing her. He missed her attitude, he missed her laugh, he missed the smell of her hair as she lay across his chest, sleeping peacefully. Owen tried not to miss her and to keep himself busy with other things, but he still regretted every moment that she was at his side.

It was too dangerous though. They were lucky last time that Torres had come in and helped. That might not happen next time, which is exactly why there wouldn't be a next time. She deserved better than me, he thought to himself.

* * *

**Pairing: Meredith Grey/ Derek Shepherd**

**Song: Bent**

**By Matchbox Twenty [Again :)]**

They'd always joked that Meredith Grey was dark and twisty, but no one really knew just how true it was. She felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders sometimes, bending her in half. That's where Derek always comes in.

He always knows what to do when Meredith's upset. He doesn't need to say anything; he can just hold her and bend with her. Meredith is tough to deal with sometimes, but Derek always passes the test. He picks her up from her fall every time and saves her before she completely brakes down. He saves her like he saves his patients.

**I think I'm starting to lose my mojo….**

* * *

**Alright, well, that's all for now folks. I'll probably do more later or tomorrow. It's summer and I'm home alone all day with lots of free time haha. P.S.--songs are too damn short.**


End file.
